


Bratty Love

by Pastelpuff12



Category: IASIP, It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia
Genre: Consent, Love, M/M, Punishments, Spankings, bratty, charmac - Freeform, happyboys, healthylove, iasip - Freeform, playfulfun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: Charlie acts a little bratty one morning, Mac is sure to take care of the problem.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Bratty Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic on here. There is no smut, just some spankings and bratty love. Hope you enjoy! 💕

Charlie was a man known for many things being loud, dirty, weird, and much more. Though all Mac saw was handsome, adorable, funny… but most importantly… a brat. 

Nobody would know Charlie was a cute little brat unless they dated him, which Mac was currently. He loved his little troublemaker, and he liked the small moments of dominance and power he had over Charlie ( with consent and love of course). 

Though this morning Charlie was full of it. He had just gotten up after a long night's sleep, his hair frizzy, he was wearing a Macs shirt that hung over his shoulders showing some dark freckles. Macs baby was tired, so he walked over and gave Charlie some kisses. 

Charlie giggled a bit before he gently pushed Mac back, it was a small indication he needed some space, Mac respected it. “ Alright, I let you sleep in a little longer but you need to get dressed so we can get to work. I’ll fix you some breakfast over there” 

Charlie let a whimper slip through his lips, he looked to a nearby clock and whined loudly. “ I don’t wwwwaaannnnaaaa” he whined out like a baby. Charlie wrapped himself in multiple blankets and let out a loud demanding huff. 

“ Charlie…” Mac said in a darker tone “ it’s time to get up now baby” he said walking closer to the burrito man “ Don't you want to come to the bar with me?” He asked, gently lifting the blankets to reveal Charlie’s face. 

Charlie shook his head “ Too tired” he said simply with a yawn. He looked up to Mac, nearly jumping out of his skin, Mac had that look on his face again. It was a face Mac made at bratty Charlie, a face of dominance, a face of demand. 

“ Charlie” Mac repeated, his voice had grown completely ice cold. Mac loved his little man, but sometimes brats needed to get what they deserved. Now, Mac and Charlie had gone over these things, and there was full consent to all of what he was about to do. It really seemed like Charlie liked being a brat to get all of this attention. 

“ god what a fucking slut” Mac hissed, he yanked the blankets off of Charlie, revealing the small curled up man. “ Charlie, lean over the bed now” Mac demanded, his voice firm, hands on his hips. 

Charlie looked up to Mac and swallowed. Charlie could have easily told Mac he was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t, he wanted this so bad. He gave a little confident smirk “ no.” He simply stated, looking to Mac, challenging the taller man. 

Mac sucked in a breath before he grabbed onto Charlie and yanked him to where he’d be bent over the bed. “ such a little brat. I didn’t teach you to be a brat. I taught you to be a nice boy” he hissed. Mac yanked down Charlie’s pants and underwear, revealing his little bare bum. “ you better count to ten as I spank you or this is gonna be so much worse for you” 

Charlie held his breath as he soon felt and heard skin against skin slapping together. Charlie let out a yelp followed by a small whimper of pleasure. He counted with the spanks “ 1… ouch!....2…. Mac fuck!....3…” and so on and so forth till the punishment was done. 

Mac looked at Charlie’s now pink butt, gently rubbing it before pulling up his pants. He didn’t say anything as he walked to his room, he knew Charlie would get dressed now. 

Charlie did indeed get dressed, feeling a burning sensation, and feeling a little dizzy off of the high he got from that. Though now it was time to be a good boy. He shyly shuffled into Macs room, seeing him sitting there. He went over and got on his knees “ I’m really sorry Mac” he said, giving a sweet little pouty face. 

Mac looked over and chuckled, gently running a hand through Charlie’s brown hair “ well… how could I stay mad at that face?” He said, giving his lover a bright smile. “ is this the end of bratty Charlie?” 

“ probably not”


End file.
